Environmental perception can be a challenge for electronic devices. For example, electronic devices that operate autonomously such as robots and vehicles generally use one or more sensors to perceive a surrounding environment so that the devices can determine a location within the environment and map objects and obstacles. In this way, the autonomous electronic devices can determine paths through the environment when autonomously navigating and/or provide assistance to an operator in order to avoid objects or otherwise map the environment. However, sensors such as light/laser detection and ranging (LIDAR/LADAR) sensors can be cumbersome due to large sizes/weights associated with such devices and moving parts that, for example, rotate in order to provide a wide scanning field. Moreover, complex control systems associated with arrays of phase shifters can add to the complexity of control logic design and, thus, also affect costs through increased chip area and difficulties associated with implementing such complex systems.